User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Arthas Menethil VS Cecil Harvey! Lak's Video Game Rap Battles
Hopefully THIS makes up for that last battle. Today we have Cecil Harvey from FF4 against Arthas Menethil from the Warcraft series. It's the battle of the polar opposites. Cast: Dan Bull as Arthas Menethil Nice Peter as Cecil Harvey Mary Doodles as Jaina Proudmoore EpicLloyd as Muradin Bronzebeard NicePeter as Uther the Lightbringer Chali 2na as Ner'zhul Tay Zonday as The Voice Battle: LAK'S VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES ARTHAS MENETHIL VS CECIL HARVEY BEGIN! Arthas Menethil: Fool, you shan’t defeat me, ask yourself where you went wrong, Deciding to challenge ME! I’m the Prince of Lordaeron! All you do is rape and pillage villages like a white Genghis Kahn! What, do you need a crystal? I got two that you can suck on! I beat the asses of Lunarians who destroy this land with their blight, Hell, the most brain dead abomination would put up a better fight, I’m the one with the hammer in this battle, and I’m bringing it down! How can you call yourself a prince when you defy the one with the crown? Cecil Harvey: Oh, Arthas, how brash you are sitting upon a fake throne of lies, Spitting verses like a spoony bard with tears in his eyes, Why ask me to fondle you when you can just go ask your Proudwhore, Defy the crown? Let me remind you what you did, you mindless bore! You’re nothing, you joke, my air fleet will destroy your little ships, Pick up a cursed sword like a brute then talk down to me? What the shit? Do I need to remind you what happened when you chased down a demon? You abandoned all that loved you and destroyed your own kingdom! (Arthas puts a familiar helmet on) Voices: Arthas, I love you! Please don’t merge with that evil orc! C’mon, kid, we need ya to lead us! Don’t end up in the morgue! I can still sense the light in you! Please! Your fighting isn’t done! BAH! Forget their voices, Arthas because now… we are one! The Lich King: Come at me, whelp, frostmourne hungers for your death, I spit sick like plagued grain, I’ll seize your last breath! You’ll be Gul’done, I beat Illidan, what have you a chance? This guy is more pathetic than his remakes and failed romance! I’m the pinnacle of the Warcraft principle, it’s clinical, For you to know that your little spells don’t harm me, I’m invincible! So go back to your little circle jerk with Edge and Kain, Like all the other foolish adventurers in Northrend, I’ll leave you slain! (Cecil enters a shrine as a voice booms) The Voice: Long have I awaited this-the day that you would come, A tragedy unfolds now, come and take the light, my son, Beat your dark side, my son, avenge those like Muradin! Go now, Cecil! For fight the dark side of this Paladin! Cecil Harvey: I’ve seen the error of my ways, feel this verbal Lightbringer, Ragna-rocking the stage, you’re just a Citadel’s bell dinger, You’re flow is more Frozen then your Throne, what’s happenin’? Your disses make you fuck up worse than your game’s admins! The Lich King be bitching, I’m surprised that he’s still kicking, After that verse that was more brain dead than his player’s brain dead clicking! And with his personality that’s stiffer than the dicks he’s licking, Of course that he would send idiotic minions to do his bidding! The Lich King: WoW, that was bad, but I’m surprised that now you stand, Let’s see how you spit now that we’re on unholy lands, I have no time for your pesky magic, oh how it’s so tragic, I’ll butcher you worse than the DS did to you in its graphics! More cowardly than Edward, you’re more naïve than Tellah, My disses burn hotter than the flames of Sindragosa! Libra can’t save you now; you won’t be going to heaven, Stop acting like you’re tough when you’re shadowed by Seven! Cecil Harvey: Your macros must be messed up, you used the wrong spells, I may be a Holy Knight but in this battle I spit fel, Your fame ended years ago in Wrath, you’re a thing of the past, Retreat back to Icecrown or I’ll shove this Burning Crusade up your ass! Like the Scourge, you’re nothing but rot, nothing with the weapon you brought, To top it all off, your fanbase finds space goats hot? I claim the winner of this battle, don’t ever fuck with Baron, If you do, I’ll leave your slaughtered carcass left in the Barrens! Who won? Arthas Menethil/The Lich King Cecil Harvey Category:Blog posts